


The Vow

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two promises. One outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow

One had promised not to bring the other in.

That one had been asked not to kill the first.

Those promises echoed darkly in the mind of the blonde warrior, faced with her one-time sister in art, one-time Sensei, now turned deadly serious opponent.

Punch and kick, dodge and redirect. It was an unending moment of violence, a courtship with death at the edges. She could not help but wonder if the old man she had so revered had seen this, prompting the requests.

There could only be one end, to uphold both of their promises.

It was with a heavy heart she let the final blow fly, watching the eyes of the Paper Monkey lose their eerie light from a strike she had never taught Siu Jerk Jai.

The eyes that had been taught to lie, to make people believe she could kill, now shed tears, for the keeping of promises.


End file.
